World, Shut Your Mouth Part Two: The More They Stay The Same
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Three hours later, while the board meeting is still in progress, the younger staff members are spending their time in whatever way they see fit. Alice, Will, and Matt are hanging out together in the Red Beds zone. While the trio is, for the most part, in good spirits, Matt is worried about what sort of fate could have befallen Fafnir. a Sphenacodon who is amongst the missing animals. Jack is keeping Kaisumi company at the Hell's Aquarium aviary. They, also, are in good spirits, but both have Thunderclap, who is also missing, on their minds. Jack leaves to meet up with someone. Twenty minutes later, in Madagascar Margaritas, Jack is chatting with Biogen workers Josh and Brad; the discussion turns to who the biggest lightweight at the park is, to which Jack suggests Leon... causing them to come up with a brilliant prank. Whilst Leon and Yolanda are together at the park bar and Yolanda leaves to help Harry with something, Jack and his two Biogen 'buddies' offer to have a few drinks with Leon, proceeding to spike his drinks with two shots of Devil Springs Vodka each. After a while, he's drunk; Jack approaches him and manages to convince him to head over to the meeting room and 'wreak havoc', prompting the drunken Leon to stagger off. No sooner is Leon gone, Jack triumphantly informs Josh and Brad that 'the prank is in motion'. Mounted with a headcam to give Jack and the others a live feed of the drunken dare, Leon sneaks to the meeting building, only to find it locked. Gail, thinking the better of the prank, leaves the bar, at which point Julien arrives to harass them for fruit, accidentally disconnecting the radio they are using to communicate with Leon and the live feed. As such, they do not hear Leon's surprising report that the back door is open, allowing him access. Due to this development, Jack, Josh and Brad head to the veterinary offices, where Jack can get a good look at the front entrance to the meeting building. They express confusion about why he haven't seen any sign of Leon anywhere near the front door. Meanwhile, in the meeting room, the heads of staff are still heavily discussing important matters to be discussed when suddenly, the sound of a disturbingly loud and lifelike t-rex roar BOOMS out from the entire intercom network. The meeting members are still off guard and frightened by this when the roars start playing on a loop. With the noises playing throughout the ENTIRE intercom network, the noises are heard throughout the park, not only promptly cueing Jack that Leon has in fact somehow made it into the 'meeting building' and is playing some of the recorded animal roars, but also scaring all the animals, guests, and workers at the park. Then, after one final t-rex roar, the animal noises cease; Leon has passed out. After a while, with the meeting called to an end, enough people gather around to finally see Nikolai and Rick walking out disgruntledly while Nikolai is carrying a still drunk, giggling, and hiccuping Leon across his shoulder. It doesn't take long for Nikolai to glare at Jack and inform him that Leon has informed him of who was responsible for the prank in the first place. However, Collete's attention is caught by Leon saying that he had entered through the backdoor. When Collete calls everyone's attention to this, they all realize in horror from Leon's subsequent explanation of his adventure that the backdoor (a usually very secure entrance) was open by a tiny crack, and that all the alarms and security measures had all been shut off. A swift investigation is made, and it turns out that this break-in and tampering happened at least a week ago. And, to cap a bad day off, Harry then calls on the intercom frantically to break some more bad news. Yui has started to show symptoms of an unknown illness. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.